Le destin peut changer
by killyverbody fr
Summary: C'est une histoire en alternative de ce qui aurait pu se produire si les parents d'Harry n'avaient pas été là quand Voldemort a attaqué le Manoir Potter. Si vous aimez les histoire HP/DG, venez lire. (/!\AVIS AUX ANCIENS LECTEURS! CECI EST UNE VERSION CORRIGÉE. SI L'HISTOIRE VOUS A REELEMENT PLU,VENEZ RELIRE SVP /!\ chapitre 6 première partie en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur:

je viens de refaire le chapitre corriger quelque petit truc comme l'incoérence que j'ai crée avec le chapitre deux la y en a plus donc sur ses bonne parole bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre n°1: le destin joue un tour

Et si les parents d'Harry n'étaient pas là quand Voldemort a attaqué ? Et si Harry avait quand même battu Voldemort ? Et si avant de partir à tout jamais (enfin si on peut dire ça), il avait fait couler son sang dans les veines d'Harry, que se serait t'il passé ?  
C'est la question que James et Lily se pose depuis maintenant 10 ans.  
Aujourd'hui Harry a 11ans et il rentre dans a peut près une semaine à Poudlard. Il est si impatient d'y aller qu'il pousse à bout ses parents.  
"-papa, papa !  
-Oui Harry ? Qu'y-a-t'il ? répondit le dit père.  
-Comment ça se passe la répartition dans les différentes maisons ? Comment je peux savoir si je vais aller à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard hein ? Dis comment je fais pour ça ? demanda Harry au grand désarroi de son père.  
- Et bien c'est simple, tu as du sang de deux des fondateurs mais où que tu sois, je serai fier de toi. Bon, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important. dit James pour ne pas avoir a écouter son fils lui débiter toute ses questions  
-Qu'elle est cette chose si importante ?  
- Tu te rappelles la petite blonde avec qui tu as joué la semaine dernière ? Elle se nomme Daphné Greengrass. Et bien elle et son père sont venus pour des affaires qui te concernent aussi. Il est temps que je t'en parle."  
James prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une seule traite  
"- àtesdixseptanstuseramariéavecelle''  
-Papa moins vite s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas comprit un traître mot de ce que tu as dit''  
- Tu te marieras avec elle a tes dix sept ans, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes fiancés et donc que à part avec elle, tu ne dois pas avoir de petite copine de pqr ou même de plan d'un soir sinon tu mourras. Ce sont les termes du contrat. Tu pourras faire ça seulement avec elle. M'as tu bien comprit ?  
-Oui papa j'ai capté le message. Répondit Harry avec un aire choqué visible pour qui le connait un temps soi peu  
-Bien bien, très bien maintenant, file te coucher. Il est tard et ta mère va crier.''  
Sans un mot Harry monta dans sa chambre ou il s'allongea sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit en repensant à ce que son père venait de lui avouer. Si il allait dire à qui que se soit qu'il n'avait et n'était pas choqué par cette révélation, il aurait surtout mentit sur ce coup. Mais il était quand même heureux que sa fiancée ait sont âge et qu'ils s'aiment bien et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

* * *

**vous avez aimez détester passable reviews please **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMÉ : LES PERSO N'APARTIENNE QU'A JKR ENFIN LA PLUS GRANDE PARTIE POUR LE MOMENT CAR IL Y EN AURA QUI SERONT DE MOI **

**Note de l'auteur :**

**slt ses verbody:je refait encore le chapitre pour y enlever les grosse erreurs qui y sont **

* * *

Chapitre n°2 : avant la rentrée, c'est toujours orageux.

Au mois de septembre, le jour de la rentrée, Harry dormait chez sa fiancée.

Voilà 1 semaine qu'il avait été mis au courant pour le mariage, que son père l'envoyait déjà chez les Greengrass en lui disant à l'oreille de lui ramener un héritier. Quand il lui avait dit ça, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui lui valut un sarcasme de Daphné comme quoi il ferait concurrence aux Weasley,  
Là, ça fait comme quand on vous verse un saut rempli de glaçons sur la tête pour vous réveiller : ça vous calme en 5 minutes après le pétage de plomb.  
Comme une tornade blonde, Daphné entra dans la chambre d'Harry en lui sautant dessus et en se mettant dans sont lit pour le réveiller.

"-Harry mon cœur ! Il est l'heure d'ouvrir tes yeux pour que je puisse les admirer." Lui avait-elle dit sur le ton le plus sexy qui puisse être, mais vu qu'il ne répondait pas elle dû employer la manière un brutale.

''-Harry lève toi ! ON VA LOUPER LE TRAIN ! SI TU NE TE LEVES PAS TOUT DE SUITE, POTTER, TU VAS PERDE UN TRUC QUI T'ES PRÉCIEUX !

-C'est bon ! Pas besoin de gueuler et si tu fais ça, toi aussi tu en pâtiras vu que il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te faire ceci, na ! Je suis intouchable ! Aie ça fait mal Daph ! T'étais pas obligé de me frapper ! Merde mais mais arrête sa fait ma...AIE. Ça va j'ai compris ! Sors de cette chambre, je remets mes fringues. A moins que tu veuilles que je me lève sans rien pour te laissée admirer... C'est une blague, tu sors !

-Rabat-joie ! Quand je me change, tu me supplie pour rester à me mater ! ''

Il était 10H55 quand ils transplanèrent jusqu'à King cross voie 9 ¾ où les parents de Daphné les prirent dans leurs bras. Puis, le Lord Greengrass prit à part Harry pour lui demander de bien veiller sur sa fille et que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne verrait plus jamais, au grand jamais, la lumière du jour. Il le reprit dans ses bras en lui disant de se dépêcher car les sifflets du train se firent déjà entendre.  
Une fois dans le train, Harry rejoignit Daphné qui était en quête d'un compartiment libre. Ceci dit, s'était une rude épreuve que de trouver le compartiment. Aussi, Harry et Daphné se sentirent obligés d'utiliser la persuasion pour faire dégager 3 élèves qui était installés dans un compartiment.  
Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand calme ; aucune parole ne fut échangée, juste des regards à faire frémir d'envie plus d'une personne.

* * *

/BAM/

''-Putain c'est quoi ça ? T'es qui pour ouvrir une porte en la claquant aussi fort ?! Dit Daphné, sur le point d'avoir une attaque.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco, Draco Malfoy, Héritier de la grande famille des Malfoy et vous ?''

-Moi c'est Harry Potter et elle c'est Daphné Greengrass. Enchanté."  
En disant ses derniers mots, Harry lui tendit sa main. Draco hésita un moment à prendre cette main puis, en voyant le regard que Daphné lui jetait, il préféra lui serrer la main, bien qu'il ne savait pas si il le fallait car pour lui serrer la main d'un sang-mêlé n'était pas très apprécié par son père.

''-Pourquoi as- tu hésité a lui serrer la main. Il n'a pas la peste à ce que je sache ! Tu es vraiment un abruti et si tu veux rester dans ce compartiment, tu vas devoir nous montrer un peu plus de respect. On est quand même issus de très grandes familles nous aussi ! Daphné lui jeta cette phrase à la figure sur un ton d'énervement.

-Pour toi ouais mais pour lui on verra ça. Si il atterrit à Serpentard, là je le respecterai peut être mais comme je dis on verra en fonction de sa maison.'' lâcha Draco sur un ton où l'on pouvait facilement distinguer le dégoût.  
Puis le silence refit surface et ce jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

* * *

**sa vous a plut déplut reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**slt ses verbody: tout d'abord je voudrait vous dire que je cherche une beta pour m'aidée dans mes dans les corrections et mise en forme. Ensuite les remerciements a ceux qui font des reviews qui permette de se reprendre sur les erreurs que j'ai fait sur les 2 premiers chapitre**_

_**je tient a signalé pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit ou ses peut être qui ne veule pas l'entendre : CETTE FIC N'ES EN AUCUN CAS UNE TRADUCTION D'UNE AUTRE ET MEME SI LE DÉBUT Y RESSEMBLERAI D'UNE QUEL QUONQUE MANIÈRE SE SERA UN HAZARD voilà ses dit j'espère qui comprendront enfin sa allé je vous laisse bonne lecture a vous.**_

Chapitre n°3 : Rentrée sans pourparlers

Durant le voyage, le compartiment ou se trouvait, Harry, Daphné et Drago était calme, trop calme même. La personne qui était assez folle pour se risquer à rentrer dans le compartiment se faisait aussitôt fusiller par trois pairs d'yeux et finissais par repartir en courant pour les plus vieux, et en pleurant pour les plus jeunes. En même temps, les trois plus grandes familles de ce siècle avaient leurs héritiers dans le même compartiment ; ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait ça.

Quand Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche il fut stoppé par le sifflement du train, leur indiquant qu'ils venaient d'arriver ou plutôt qu'ils allaient arriver.  
Dès que les élèves mirent un pied à terre, ils se retrouvèrent face à une ''montagne'' qui avançait vers eux.

''-Bonjour à tout le monde. Je me nomme Hagrid et je suis le garde chasse de Poudlard. Les premières années vous me suivez et les autres, prenez le chemin habituel. Allez ! Plus vite que ça on n'a pas que ça à faire'' fit le demi-géant avant de commencer à marcher vers le lac où les attendaient une dizaine de barques toutes dans un état plus déplorable les une que les autres.

''-Vous allez tous monter dans les barques par groupe de quatre, dépêchez vous pour que l'on puisse arriver à temps pour la répartition'' fit Hagrid devant la masse de premières années.

Seule une personne se risqua à parler à ce moment là :  
''- Y va pas nous faire monter là dessus quand même ! Je tiens à ma vie moi ! Marmonna Harry pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Harry tu viens ? Il reste une barque où il reste deux places. Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un en prenne une. lui dit gentiment Daphné.

-Oui, oui, Daph' j'arrive. Réserve moi une place à tes côtés comme ça ce sera fait." répondit le concerné.

Harry alla se mettre à côté de Daphné puis leva les yeux sur les deux personnes en face de lui. Il y avait un roux et une brune.

''-Toi tu dois être un Weasley non ? Et toi je ne vois pas du tout…, T'es une née-moldue ou sang-mêlé je pense ! Moi je suis Harry, Harry Potter et elle c'est Daphné, Daphné Greengrass je ne vous dirais pas enchanté car c'est pas du tout ce que je penses mais puis-je tout de même connaître vos prénoms ? Leur lança Harry de but en blanc.

-On voit que ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffes toi. Et oui, je peux te donner nos prénoms moi c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger et le rouquin qui se tient à mes cotés est, comme tu le dis, un Weasley, il s'appelle Ronald ou Ron si tu préfères'' lui répondit la brune.

Daphné se pencha et chuchota a l'oreille d'Harry '' Ne t'avise même pas de la regarder sinon tu auras affaire à moi, parole de Greengrass'' en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue juste à côté de la bouche pour bien montrer qu'il lui appartenait à elle seule.  
Harry ne répondit rien mais la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui fasse la discussion.

''-Donc tu t'appelle Harry, c'est bien ç/ Commença Hermione avant qu'Harry ne la coupe.

-Oui c'est ça mais pour vous ça sera Potter, pas Harry merci. Vous nous devez le respect qui est dû à notre rang.

-Mouai on verra[...]sinon tu pense aller dans quelle maison? Moi c'est soit Serdaigle soit Gryffondor enfin c'est ce que je pense.'' débita-t-elle d'une traite.  
-On t'a jamais dit que tu parles trop pour rien dire ? Maintenant tais toi, tu commences à m'agacer.'' répondit Daphné à la place d'Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la balancer à l'eau.  
Il se tourna vers Daphné et elle put lire dans ses yeux la question qu'il lui posait.

''-Non Harry, on ne peut pas faire ça. Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

-Arrête ! Je sais que toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie ! T'as pas envie de t'amuser un temps soit peu avant d'arriver ?'' chuchota t'il.

-Si, j'avoue. Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire virer à cause de tes idioties mon petit cœur.'' Elle savait que c'était la phrase qui tue.  
Bizarrement, on n'entendit plus Harry ni Hermione de toute la traversée

[…]

Arrivé au château, Harry ne fit pas l'ombre d'un quelconque geste face à la grandeur de l'édifice. Il se contenta juste de suivre le professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison des Gryffondor.  
En arrivant près de la grande porte les menant à la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall, leur demanda de l'attendre 5 minutes avant de rentrer car il fallait encore vérifier certaines choses.

S'ensuivit le discours du directeur pendant que les première année attendaient sagement (si on peut dire ça ) de pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle.

A la fin du discours les portes s'ouvrirent, et c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que les ''petit nouveaux'' rentrèrent dans la salle où face à eux se trouvait cinq tables, quatre où se trouvaient les élèves de chaque maisons et la table professorale.

Dumbledore fit signe à Minerva qui comprit aussitôt de quoi il était question. Elle partit vers la table professorale pour revenir avec un chapeau puis elle expliqua aux première année son fonctionnement pour ensuite déposer le choixpeaux sur un tabouret.  
Une fois posé le choixpeaux commença une courte chanson (je la passe je me souvient pas ses quoi XD).  
La chanson finit la directrice de la maison des rouges et or appela un à un les élèves pour les faire passer :

''Hermione Granger.''  
Le choixpeaux sembla réfléchir puis, au bout de 2 bonnes minutes, il finit par s'écrier  
''Gryffondor ! ''

''Daphné Greengrass.''  
Cette fois sans aucune réflexion il hurla ''Serpentard ! ''

La cérémonie continua pendant ce qui fut une éternité pour Harry si bien que quand ce fut sont tour il ne réagissait déjà plus.

''Harry Potter.''  
''Harry Potter quand je vous appelle vous venez.'' Rugit la directrice des rouge et or.

''Excusez moi professeur je me suis égaré dans mes pensées. J'arrive.'' Comme pour accompagner ses paroles Harry entama une marche jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait le choixpeaux. Il s'y installa, le mit sur sa tête et attendit. Le silence était complet dans la Grande Salle mais pourtant Harry entendit une voix résonner dans sa tète.

''Je vois que tu as les qualités d'un Gryffondor mais que tu as aussi celles des Serpentards. Je ne sais pas où te placer a mais je vois aussi que tu es fiancé avec cette Daphné Greengrass. Je te laisse choisir entre ces deux maisons ; où veux-tu aller. […] tu me semble peu bavard jeune homme. Et bien tu seras à...''

* * *

_**JE SAIS SES MÉCHANT MAIS SA SERA DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE **_

_**TOUT D'ABORD MERCI A CEUX QUI APPRÉCI MA FIC **_

_**ENSUITE LE PROCHAIN QUI M'ENVOI UNE REVIEWS EN ANONYMES ME DEMANDANT DE PORTÉ ATTINTE A MAS VIS IL N'AURAS PLUS QUE SES YEUX POUR PLEURÉ BIEN ENTENDU DES QUE JES VU SA J'AI SUPRIMÉE MES SES PAS UNE RAISONS POUR RECOMMENCÉ**_


	4. Chapter 4 Répartition

_**Note de l'auteur : désolé pour se retard dont je pourait vous l'expliquer en deux solution**_

_**1 trop de mal a faire le vide pour triée vérifier chaque idée que j'ai eu**_

_**2 raison classé privé (bon je vous le dit quand même car je veux m'excuser j'étais bien malade ( non non pas malade mentale quoi que )**_

_**salutation habituel**_

_**je tient tout en premiée lieux a vous signalez que comme certain on pus le constaté nous somme deux sur le comptes ''killyverbody fr'' mais que cette fic est faite par un seule de nous deux ses a dire moi verbody et non pas killy donc sa serait cool de votre par de ne pas la faire apparaître dans vos reviews.**_

_**Deuxième point je suis un mec et non une fille alors ne me parlez pas comme si j'en était une ses exaspérant a croire que pour écrire faut absolument être une fille.**_

_**Donc ceci étant dis je vous laisse lire le chapitre quatre pour ceux qui le veulent.**_

* * *

Harry avait mis le Choixpeaux sur sa tête; au bout de 5 minutes il commençait à entendre des voix.  
Les voix qu'il entendait venaient de ses souvenirs de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui: il se revit à ses six mois dans son berceau avec sa mère et son père a ses cotés; il revit ses premiers pas peu de temps avant l'attaque. Soudain tout s'accéléra. Il se vit face à Voldemort, il vit une lumière verte lui foncer dessus puis plus rien, il se fit projeter plus loin dans ses souvenirs (ou plus près d'aujourd'hui si on veut ).

Il vit Daphnée et lui en train de jouer dans le parc du manoir puis vis son père avec celui de daphnée et la mère de cette dernière mais bizarrement ne vit pas la sienne. Du plus loin qu'il se rappelle, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps. Pour lui cela devait cacher quelque chose; mais quoi, ça il devait le découvrir par tous les moyens qu'il puisse connaître.

Harry se fit sortir de ses pensées par la voix du Choixpeaux, il venait de hurler le nom de la maison où Harry passerait les 7 prochaines années *Il vient de dire qu'elle maison la ? Bon je vais regardé l'insigne qui est sur ma robe.*  
*Le Choixpeaux m'envoie dans l'ancienne maison de mon meilleur ennemi qu'elle ironie tout de même. Bon y a un avantage je serais avec Daph. A, elle me sourit, va falloir que je bouge mon cul pour aller à ses cotés maintenant.

Harry se leva, marchât en direction de la table des Serpentard sous l'atmosphère pesante de la grande salle. Dès qu'il fut assis au cotés de Daphnée, tous Serpentard mélangés se levèrent acclamèrent Harry, qui se sentit rougir.

* * *

Une fois le calme revenu dans la grande salle Dumbledore reprit la parole pour leur présenter leurs professeurs.

''Tout d'abord je tiens a vous présenter vos professeurs à qui vous devrez le respect  
-Severus Rogue, Directeur des Serpentard et professeur de potion.  
-Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe, Directrice des Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose.  
-Pomona Chourave, Directrice des Poufsouffle et professeur de botanique.  
-Filius Flitwicki, Directeur des Serdaigle et professeur de sortilèges.  
-Septima Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie.  
-Aurora Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie.  
-Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de Divination.  
-Bathsheba Babbling, professeur d'Étude des runes.  
-Cuthbert Binns, professeur d'Histoire de la magie.  
-Silvanus Brûlopot, professeur de soins aux des créature magique.  
-Rolanda Bibine, professeur de vol.

-Je vous laisse découvrir votre nouveau professeur de DCFM demain sur se bonne appétit.''

A la fin du repas les préfets de chaque maison durent accompagner les Première Année jusqu'à leur salle commune. Les préfets de Serpentard étaient une jeune fille de 5ème année et un garçon de 6ème année ils se prénommaient : Flint Marcus et Pansy Parkinson.


	5. Chapter 5 nouveaux prof

_**En réponse a la reviews de cassendre oui ses fait exprès pour pansy car j'en avais envis**_

_**pour ceux qui le veulent a la fin de se chapitre je vous propose un petit teste pour voir si vous avez bien suivit depuis le premier chapitre donc bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Le lendemain ne commençait pas super pour Harry, déjà qu'il avait du se coltiner cet abruti de Malfoy toute la nuit car ce blond aux yeux gris platine l'avait soûler pour partagé la même chambre que notre petit héros national si en plus il avait les mêmes cours que lui sa le tuerai et comme si la vie ne voulait plus de lui il vit qu'il partageais les mêmes cours que le blond bon d'accord il y avait Daph avec lui mais le pire c'est que le lapin et le castor avait 4 heures de cour avec eux sa ses la mort.

Il commençait donc la mâtiné avec potion ensuite il aurait sortilège et l'après-midi DCFM

***a tien ses pas a se court que l'on va enfin apercevoir notre prof qui était absent hier soir au dînée de répartition? Bon au moins sa fait une bonne nouvel sur dix***

Sur le chemin il croisât weasley qui lui balança un ''Potter dégage tu bouche le passage avec ta truie qui s'accroche a toi''

-ferme ta grande gueule weasley ou je te tue une bonne fois pour être tranquille après, la prochaine fois que tu l'insulte de truie je peux te jurée que...'' Il n'eut pas le temps de terminée sa phrase que rogue allias terreur des cachots arrivait et leurs intimât de rentré en classe en silence

-15 point de moins pour Gryffondor pour agression sur un autre élève.'' Dit rogue avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais professeur se n'est pas Ron qui a agressez un élève ses Potter qui la agressez.'' Répondit Hermione

-10 point en moins pour Gryffondor pour protestation des dire d'un professeur. Continué comme sa miss Granger et vous pouvez être certaine que vous ne pourrez pas gagnez la coupe cette année, bien maintenant asseyez-vous a une table par deux les Serpentard a gauche les Gryffondor a droite ses bien compris?!''

-Oui professeur'' dirent tout les élèves dans un murmure.

Le cours se passa s'en trop d'accrochage a part que rogue s'en prenait principalement au rouge et or et en secondaire a Harry pour qui il louait une haine incommensurable, haine réciproque bien que incompréhensible pour Harry.

La fin de la journée arriva et le dernier cours en même temps celui si étant DCFM les Serpentard et Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours ou il découvrirait enfin leur nouveaux professeur qui était rester dans l'ombre des projecteurs (ouai j'aurais pus trouver mieux mes comme allusion) pendant tout se temps

* * *

pendant se temps au manoir des Potter

***Lily ou est tu sa fait maintenant cinq ans que tu est partit faire un tour du monde mais tu n'es jamais revenu que ses t'il passé aurait tu trouver une autre personne que moi non se n'es pas et se ne sera jamais possible***

ses se que James se disait depuis quatre ans qu'il ne recevais plus une seule lettre de sa femmes

alors quelle lui avait jurée de souvent lui écrire sa faisait quatre ans qu'il mentais a son fils pour ne pas lui faire peur et sa fesait quatre ans qu'il se sentait perdu trahi et autre noirceurs qui le faisait sombrer de plus en plus vers le fin font des abysse

* * *

Harry arriva en salle de DCFM et quand il vit se nouveaux professeur il sentie des larmes couler de ses joue Daphnée en le remarquant l'attrapas par la taille et lui offris un simple baiser certes chaste mais néanmoins réconfortant car elle aussi avait vus le (ou plutôt la) prof car il ne le connaissait que trop bien celle ci étant...

* * *

_**Comme je le disait en début de chapitre je vous lance un défit j'espère que vous allez y participer donc le défit est :**_

_**qui est le prof de DCFM**_

_**si vous penser avoir trouver envoyer votre réponse soit par reviews soit en MP j'espère avoir des réponses je publierait les vainqueurs de se quiz dans le prochains chapitre donc a la prochaine**_


	6. prof inconnu, pas autant que sa

_**Désolée pour cette absence mais avec la reprise des cours cétait chaud de posté un chapitre mes je vous prévient celui ci sera court ses juste pour marqué l'entré en scène de notre nouveaux professeur. **_

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6: Lily

* * *

Harry se rua sur son nouveaux professeur, il fit au passage tomber plusieurs Griffondors et Serpantards, laissant de fine traces de larmes sur son passage.

il se jeta dans les bras de cette inconnu (pas si inconnu que sa en-fait) et un seul mots réussi a passé le barrage que formait ses lèvre ''Maman''.

La dite Maman qui soit dit en passant s'appelle Lily prit un aire grave et regardât son dit fils.

-Harry un peux de dignité voyons, tu ne voudrait pas que tout les Serpantard et Griffondor se moquent de toi, si ?''

- Désolée Maman mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai vus , je n'ai pas put me retenir en t'apercevant.''

-Je te l'accorde, mais en publique sais professeur Potter même pour toi Daphnée''. dit Lily en regardant sa "belle-fille" qui s'avançait vers elle avec un peut plus de retenue que son fils.

-Bonjour comment allez vous Mme Potter la dernière fois que je vous est vus c'était il y a près de 6 ans si je m'abuse ? En tout cas vous n'avez pas changé, même pas une ride, vous penserez a me donnez votre secret ?

-Bien sur ma chérie mais pour le moment on rentre en cours. ET PLUS VITE QUE SA JE VOUS PRIE.

-oui Mme Potter. Dire en cœur la plus part des élève, à part un rouquin qui regardait la petite famille avec haine et un dégoût certains à la vu du bonheur du survivant.

En entrant dans la salle de cours Drago se penchât vers Harry et lui chuchotât à l'oreille :

-Potter tu ne m'avait pas dit que ta mère serait notre prof.

-peut etre car je n'était pas au courant de cela malfoy et maintenant si tu pouvait évité de trop me parlez cela m'arrangerait grandement car tu voie j'ai toujours une dent conte toi.

* * *

_**je vous avait prévenu que sa serait court comme chapitre le prochain sera la suite de ce chapitre sera aussi un peut court. **_

_**En tout cas bravo à ceux qui ont visée dans le mille pour se nouveaux professeur**_

_**merci de laissé une petite review**_


End file.
